


Cold Nights and Warm Hearts

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Good Boyfriend Alec Lightwood, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cause that would happen dont lie, improptu proposals, its a lil smutty at one point but nothing explicit, ok im done tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “You know what would be amazing?” Alec asked, pulling his head back to meet Magnus’ gaze.“Mmm?”“Coming home to this every day,” Alec said absently, running his thumb down Magnus’ jawline, not really thinking about his words.“Are you proposing, Alexander?” Magnus asked in a teasing voice, smirking playfully.“Would you want me to be?” Alec asked, eyes snapping wide open, tone suddenly turning serious.ora totally normal conversation turns into a proposal





	Cold Nights and Warm Hearts

Alec pushed open the door to Magnus’ loft, discarding his boots and shrugging off his jacket. He’d had a long, exhausting day of dealing with the Clave, paperwork and hours of battling Shax demons in an abandoned alleyway with Jace. He was mostly unscarred; whatever bruises and scratches he’d had would’ve disappeared with the iratze from his parabatai. However, it was winter and New York was no stranger to snow or bitter, frigid wind. If Alec was being honest with himself, the only thing that had gotten him through the day was that he knew he would come home to Magnus’ warm, loving arms.

“Magnus?” Alec called out, stepping into the foyer. He’d discarded his weapons and extra layers, leaving him in a dark blue sweater and black jeans.

“In here,” a familiar voice called out from the living room. Alec pushed the doors open to find his boyfriend in a green sweater (wasn’t that Alec’s?) and a fuzzy red blanket wrapped around him. A book lay discarded in his lap, face down.

“I would stand up and greet you properly but there’s a good chance I will get frostbite and lose all my limbs,” Magnus said, tilting his head up to meet Alec’s gaze.

Alec chuckled lightly as he walked over and knelt next to his boyfriend. “Well, we’d hate that.”

Magnus smiled softly and turned to his side, pulling Alec in for a kiss, running his fingers through Alec’s snow-covered hair. This. This was what made it all worth it.

“Is that my sweater?” Alec asked when they parted, playing with the loose fabric.

“Maybe,” Magnus smirked. “Do you mind?”

Alec shook his head. “No, of course not. I- uh- it’s kind of cute, actually.”

That earned Alec an honest-to-god smile with dimples and crinkly eyes, and he truly felt like the luckiest man in the world. Magnus brushed a stray piece of hair out of Alec’s face, eyes alight with happiness and love that Alec still couldn’t believe was for him. They held each other’s gaze for a moment of pure love and bliss.

“You’re welcome to join me,” Magnus offered, holding up the blanket. Alec smiled gratefully and crawled in next to Magnus, leaving them face-to-face as Magnus wrapped the blanket around them, slinging an arm around Alec. The soft blanket combined with Magnus’ body heat was overpowering and Alec felt all the tension and stress from the day leave him as he relaxed into Magnus’s embrace. Alec sighed and buried his head into Magnus’ shoulder, taking in his scent and pressing his body against Magnus’.

“Long day?” Magnus asked gently, tracing his fingers up and down Alec’s lower back, reading Alec like a book.

“Mmm,” Alec nodded. “Missed you,” he mumbled sleepily, his voice muffled slightly through the fabric.

Alec could almost hear Magnus smile. “I missed you, too. I didn’t have the best day either. People are irritating.”

“Mmm. You’re the only good one,” Alec murmured, only half-joking.

Magnus chuckled and tilted his head down to leave a kiss on the area between Alec’s neck and shoulder. “And you.”

“You know what would be amazing?” Alec asked, pulling his head back to meet Magnus’ gaze.

“Mmm?”

“Coming home to this every day,” Alec said absently, running his thumb down Magnus’ jawline, not really thinking about his words.

“Are you proposing, Alexander?” Magnus asked in a teasing voice, smirking playfully.

“Would you want me to be?” Alec asked, eyes snapping wide open, tone suddenly turning serious. He averted Magnus’ gaze, scared of how he would react. Was it too soon? They’d only been dating for nine months. It was completely out of the blue. Did he not want-

“Yes,” Magnus replied breathlessly. Alec looked up and suddenly breathing was an impossible luxury. Magnus’ eyes were wide and his lips were parted slightly.

“Really?” Alec asked in disbelief, a million different emotions coursing through him at once.

“You’re serious?” Magnus asked, a smile starting to tug at his lips.

“I- I am now! Yes!” Alec’s face broke out into an honest-to-god smile that stretched to every corner of his face, coming nowhere near to encompassing the amount of happiness and love that was exploding in his chest.

Magnus threw himself onto Alec, rolling on top of him and burying his head in Alec’s shoulder. Alec hid his smile in Magnus’ collarbone, wrapping his arms around Magnus, unable to believe the last thirty seconds.

“We’re getting married?!” Magnus asked, smiling all the while.

“We’re getting married,” Alec repeated, an ummovable smile on his face as he cupped Magnus’ face and pulled him down for a long, passionate kiss full of love, happiness, trust and dreams for a future.

Their future.

“I get to spend the rest of my life with you?” Alec asked when they parted, still unable to process what was happening.

“You _want_ to spend the rest of your life with me?” Magnus asked, happiness etched in all his features.

Alec almost laughed at such a stupid question. “What kind of question is that? Magnus Bane, I have loved you since the moment set eyes on you. Spending the rest of my life with you would be- would be the most amazing thing I could ever imagine.”

Magnus kissed him again, still laying on Alec’s chest. “I love you more than words can say, Alexander Lightwood.”

Alec’s jaw hurt from smiling. “Are you sure about this? I mean, marriage is- it’s forever, Magnus.”

Magnus touched Alec’s cheek gently. “Aren’t we forever?”

“Of course,” Alec whispered, staring up at the beautiful man above him and wondering how he ever got this lucky in a million years.

“Then I’m sure. We don’t have forever, Alexander, and I don’t plan on wasting any of the time we have,” Magnus declared.

“Me neither,” Alec replied breathlessly.

“Nobody’s ever asked to marry me, you know,” Magnus added, dropping his gaze.

“Then everyone is clinically insane and I am very glad I didn’t repeat their mistakes,” Alec declared, cupping Magnus’ cheek.

Magnus laughed and lent down to kiss him. Alec responded eagerly and wrapped his arms around Magnus’ neck, pulling their bodies closer. Magnus rolled them over but they ended up landing on the floor with a soft thud, Alec taking the fall for them as they hit the carpet.

“Ow,” Alec groaned.

“Sorry,” Magnus giggled, and Alec found himself laughing too. Alec laid back on the couch, Magnus following him eagerly. Alec welcomed Magnus’ tongue, delighting in the moan that escaped Magnus’ mouth as their tongues fought for dominance. Alec slipped his hands into Magnus’ back pockets, caressing his ass. Magnus rolled his hips down and the friction their hips created made Alec moan into Magnus’ mouth.

“Oh, fuck it,” Alec whispered, heavily frustrated with the amount of clothes they both had on. In one smooth movement, Alec gripped Magnus’ thighs and moved them upwards so Magnus was sitting on Alec’s lap. Magnus made a noise of surprise but went with it, diving back into the makeout session, twining his fingers in Alec’s raven black locks. The adrenaline completely wiped away his nervousness and Alec stood up, still carrying Magnus, and started to bring him to their bedroom. Magnus gasped slightly, eagerly wrapped his legs around Alec’s waist, kissing down his jawline and his neck while Alec carried him through the loft and shoved the door open carelessly with his shoulder, keeping all his attention on Magnus. The two of them collapsed onto the bed, desperate for each other, for _all_ of each other.

“God, I love you,” Alec whimpered as Magnus resumed his work on Alec’s neck, biting down on Alec’s sweet spot just above the deflect rune on his neck. Alec let out a blissful sound somewhere between a moan and a whimper. Magnus soothed the area with his tongue before moving his head up to kiss Alec again. Magnus suddenly pulled away.

“Alexander?” Magnus asked, cat pupils blown wide with lust. Alec didn’t know when Magnus had dropped the glamour, but every time he did, Alec was blown away by how beautiful he was.

“Mm?” Alec replied, exasperated by the loss of contact.

“Why are we both still fully clothed?”

“Not for long,” Alec grinned, rolling on top of Magnus.

-

Magnus rolled off Alec, panting heavily, still recovering. He snapped his fingers to clean them up as Alec pulled Magnus to his chest. Magnus rolled onto his stomach to curl up against Alec’s side with his leg thrown loosely over Alec’s and his arm on Alec’s sweaty, muscled chest. Magnus and Alec had so many different cuddling positions at this point Alec had completely lost count, but he remembered this was one of his personal favourites.

“Wow,” Alec breathed, shutting his eyes and playing the memory over and over in his head.

“Agreed,” Magnus chuckled, gently tracing the runes on Alec’s chest he’d memorized so well over the last ten months. “We should get engaged more often.”

Alec frowned. “That sounds like too much divorce paperwork.”

“Fine, we’ll have even better sex on our wedding night and just renew our vows all the time,” Magnus suggested.

“Is that even possible?” Alec scoffed.

“We’ll just get a new person to oversee it every time,” Magnus said, propping himself up on an elbow.

“No, I meant I really don’t know if sex better than this is even possible,” Alec stated, already flustered so his slight blush wasn’t visible. Alec had become a million times better at talking about intimate things like his feelings and sex but that goddamn blush would haunt him until the day he died.

Magnus laughed. “Well, there’s no harm in trying. Besides, we don’t have to set the record then. We have our whole lives.”

Alec took Magnus’ hand from his chest and twined their fingers together, smiling fondly. “Our whole lives. I’ll never get tired of hearing that.”

 “Good, because you’ll be hearing it for a long time,” Magnus smiled softly. He lifted their entwined hands to his lips and kissed Alec’s palm softly with all the love and affection in his heart. Instead of returning their hands to Alec’s chest, Magnus held them up for a second, staring at them like he was forgetting something.

Suddenly, Magnus’ eyes lit up. “Ring shopping!”

Alec groaned.

Magnus rolled his eyes. “Stop pretending that you hate shopping. We still need engagement rings.”

“I don’t hate shopping. I like shopping. I do not, however, like shopping when I know you are going to make me try on every ring on the planet,” Alec grumbled.

“I just want to make sure they’re right!” Magnus protested.

Alec cocked his head. “Fine, then. I’ll let you drag me to ten ring shops because I’m generous.

Magnus gasped in mock offense. “Twenty.”

“Ten,” Alec retaliated.

“Fifteen,” Magnus replied.

Alec sighed. “You’re lucky I love you so much or I would not accept this. But I do, so deal.”

Magnus grinned and kissed Alec swiftly. “Thank you.”

Alec sighed dramatically, but had a hard time keeping a straight face. “You’re welcome.”

“Tomorrow, then? That is, if you can pull Isabelle and her wedding plans away from you.,” Magnus teased.

Alec’s eyes widened. “Izzy.”

“Jace,” Magnus added, amused.

“Jace!” Alec exclaimed, on the verge of panic.

“Ooo, your parents,” Magnus said, maybe a little too enthusiastically.

Alec covered his face with one hand as the other one was still tracing patterns into Magnus’ palm. “Mags, there is no way I’m going to survive the next 24 hours.”

Magnus furrowed an eyebrow. “Please do. You are not allowed to die before we get married.”

Alec threw his free arm in the air. “Well, when you put it like _that_.”

Magnus rubbed a reassuring thumb on Alec’s hand. “You’ll be fine, Alexander. There is no shocking your parents more than you have in the past. What are you so afraid of?”

“I’m never going to hear the end of it from any of them. Isabelle is probably going to want to plan the wedding herself. Jace is going to tease me even more than he already does. My parents will be all _Alec, you’re too young_ or _Alec, you don’t know what’s good for you_. So annoying,” he grumbled, although he knew he was lying to himself and to Magnus.

Magnus sighed and sat up. “Alexander. You’re a horrible liar.”

Alec followed his example, sitting next to Magnus with only a silk red sheet covering them from the waist down. Alec sighed and dropped his gaze to the sheets.

“I don’t know, I just- I don’t want people to think that I’m some stupid teenager who doesn’t know what’s good for himself. I want people to know how much- how much you mean to me. How much us means me,” Alec sighed. Hesitantly he added, “I mean, you’ve heard those horrible rumours.”

“I have, and as untrue and terrible as they are, nothing we do is going to make those rumours go away, Alexander.”

Alec paused for a second and then looked up, meeting Magnus’ gaze. “I suppose the only people whose opinions matters are you and me. But I hate people thinking of you as a monster or as the kind of person who would manipulate me. That’s… it’s the opposite of you.”

Magnus smiled softly. “So that’s why you’re worried about telling people? Because you want to protect me?”

Alec averted Magnus’ gaze and stayed quiet, but he didn’t need to say anything. Magnus shook his head slightly and gently nudged Alec’s chin up to face him. Alec gave in easily, meeting Magnus’ gaze hesitantly.

“Alexander. I have been alive for hundreds of years. I have faced unfair hate and prejudice of every kind. It’s fine. I don’t care about what anyone says, as long as I have you,” Magnus confessed, caressing Alec’s cheek lightly.

Alec nodded. “I still hate it.”

“I know, and I love you even more for it. But I don’t need you to worry,” Magnus said softly.

Alec sighed. “You know saying that isn’t gonna make me worry less, right?”

Magnus’s features broke into a smile and it was like the sun came out. “It was worth a chance.”

Alec smiled and leaned in, closing the distance between their lips. Magnus ran his hand from Alec’s cheek to his neck to his shoulder where it rested there. The kiss caught fire and Magnus pulled him in, wrapping his arms around Alec’s neck.

“Do you still want to marry me?” Magnus whispered when they pulled away to breathe.

“Always,” was all that Alec got in before he dived in for more kisses, slipping his hands around Magnus’ bare hips.

“Round 2?” Alec asked, only a small pink tint on his cheeks.

“Always,” Magnus replied, smirking, before sealing their lips together and pressing Alec to the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! i wrote the last three quarters at 1am last night so it's a little sloppy but whatever,,, anyways i hope you enjoyed! kudos + comments are always appreciated. you can reach me @siredtofray on instagram/@lightwoodpaxton on twitter (although im not on twitter much).


End file.
